Malfunction
by Cavestorylover898
Summary: A year after M.A.D is destroyed, Gadget gets some new gadgets! …But a horrible error occurs. Rated T for intense dark themes and violence.


"Hurry, Brain!"

The young girl grabbed her dog by the paws, as the police station was just barely visible in the night. Screaming and yelling was heard behind them, as the city nearby looked nearly ripped apart. Almost burned down. Penny looked behind her to see if she could see anybody in the night, but didn't, for now. The police station was completely empty, all of the police now out and trying to escort the citizens, if they were still alive. Penny sighed in relief when she saw a police car nearby, and went inside the station with Brain, quickly grabbing several materials, food, water, extra gas, guns… If that would help them at all. Penny found the keys to the car that was outside, and ran out back to the car, Brain starting it up and driving it off. He was quite skilled in driving, thankfully. Penny put her hands over her eyes and began to sob quietly, as Brain looked down.

"Why? Why is this happening? I can't believe-"

She was cut off when the car was being shot at by a laser of sorts, as Brain pressed his paw down on the throttle, and the police car was off. Soon, machine gun fire shattered the back window as Brain made a turn, taking the road towards the outskirts of town. Soon, the thing on their tail was gone, and the two were soon heading out towards the mountains. They needed to get away from that hellhole with that demon. Penny looked back at the shattered back window the entire way until they stopped for the night behind the mountains. They camped out in the car, eating and having a couple drinks of water before Penny fell asleep on Brain as he soon dozed off.

…

Penny jolted up from her sleep after a couple of hours. It was only dawn, but she couldn't go back to sleep. So she just looked at the barely visible burning town in the distance. She began to sob quietly, as Brain slowly woke up, and nudged his head into her shoulder to try to comfort her. It was a horrible 3 days for the two. It was probably going to get worse, now that something was looking for them.

"I wonder if Chief Quimby is still alive… My computer book was destroyed, so I don't know. Oh Brain, what are we going to do? He's just going to keep looking for us…"

Brain put a reassuring paw on Penny's shoulder, whining softly. He soon started the car up and drove off to the next nearest town.

…1 days earlier…

"Well Penny, how do I look?"

"You look the same, Uncle Gadget."

Penny giggled a bit as her cyborg uncle looked at himself in the mirror, chuckling. Ever since MAD was taken down, technology has advanced, and Gadget was now technically, a better cop. He was now equipped with almost every single gun and weapon imaginable, so he could 'intimidate' any crime anywhere to cease. And it worked! Most baddies gave up when they found this out. Gadget ruffled Penny's hair and headed off to his room, waving. "Well, Im gonna hit the hay. Being upgraded takes a lot out of you! Goodnight, Penny. Night, Brain."

Brain yawned and nodded sleepily, heading off to his small doggie bed as Penny headed off to her own room. It was a simple day, a day where she didn't have to assist her Uncle with crime. She lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe she should try to make her own robots to help out Gadget? Yeah, like mini-gadgets… She got under the covers of her bed, yawning and dozing off soon enough. However, about five hours later, Gadget woke up, still insanely drowsy, but his head was hurting like mad. He rubbed his temples, placing his throbbing head on his pillow. He shuddered, perhaps the upgrades were updating or something. He resisted the urge to scream in pain soon enough, as he got out of bed to get a glass of water. He went to the kitchen, filling up a glass and drinking it. He never had a problem drinking, heck, swimming in water before, but suddenly, he began to spark violently. He reeled back, clutching his head.

And suddenly, he shut down completely.

_**'…'**_

_**'You've known for a while, haven't you?'**_

_**'She's been doing it all.'**_

_**'Not you.'**_

_**'Not you.'**_

_**'You're not a real Inspector.'**_

_**'Whats the point if there is no crime anymore?'**_

_**'Cause it all.'**_

_**'Kill them all.'**_

The Inspector's drives suddenly corrupted, and he buzzed and beeped uncontrollably. The bumbling man fell silent soon enough, and his vision turned from blackness into static. Soon, he regained consciousness in some sort of… Hospital? No, he remembered this place. It was the place where all of his upgrades were added and given. Several 'surgeons' were around him, checking every old and new gadget to make sure they didn't cause this dilemma. The cyborg heard the muffled voices of Penny and Chief Quimby.

"Is he going to be alright? Me and Brain just found him on the floor, sparking and making odd noises…"

"Don't worry, this is a common side effect for adding several new gadgets at a time. He'll be fine in a couple of hours. We'll just add a few updates to the tech here and there."

Suddenly, Gadget's mechanical body filled with something he hasn't felt in quite a while.

Rage.

It was very hard to piss the kind, gullible man off, but he suddenly was. His programming repeated the same things he heard last night, faster and faster, more demanding. Suddenly, a pistol that a surgeon was inspecting fired, killing the man, The other's stared at the dead body in horror, and so did Penny, Brain, and Quimby. Gadget was silent, still bolted down to the small bed, sparks coming from his neck, as all of his guns, missiles, and gadgets fired off at the same time, killing every surgeon in the room. Quimby grabbed Penny's arm as Penny grabbed Brain's as they barely avoided the onslaught of gunfire and explosions.

"Run!"

Quimby quickly escorted Penny and Brain out of the building, as more explosions were following them. The Chief took the two into a car, as several police that came onto the scene were firing guns at the Rouge Inspector behind them. Penny and Brain stared at Quimby in pure shock, as Penny spoke up shakily.

"W-Why d-did my u-uncle do that?"

"…I…Ive never seen this before… Gadget isn't the man-"

Suddenly, the car was almost blown to smithereens as several missiles were fired at it. The three screamed as Penny held Brain tight, never more afraid for her life. The shock caused the car to crash into a bunch of bushes, causing the airbags to go up. Quimby ordered all of the police, and the military to take down the rogue cyborg, as he sighed and looked over to Penny.

"You're on your own. Pack your things and go to the station, and run."

Penny nodded, the sun was setting, and several fires had already started. Helicopters were scattering above, as one of them was shot down. Penny grabbed Brain and ran off to their house, but suddenly, it exploded right before their eyes. The two looked behind them, two see two glowing, red eyes and a cannon-like hand pointed at the 'house'. Brain growled and guarded Penny, as the two glowing eyes stared directly at the girl.

"Uncle, why are you doing this-?!"

It didn't respond. It instead shot another missile at them, and the two ran as fast as they could, as they were almost blown away by the other explosion. 'Gadget' was distracted by a tank coming towards him, as Penny and Brain found themselves where they are now, soon enough. The car stopped as Brain began to refill the gas, as Penny had fallen asleep in her car seat. The area they had stopped in was desert-like, with a couple of fissures here and there. Brain was about to get into the car when he perked up and barked loudly, taking the sleeping Penny out of the car and running behind a rock as the car exploded violently. Penny woke up in shock, as she screamed in horror at the figure running towards them. It was Gadget. He looked horrible from the damage the military and the police did to him. Gun wounds all over his coat, ash all over him as his red eyes glowed faintly. His face had only one emotion on it, pure rage. He yelled something in a glitchy voice said something that they couldn't hear, but both of his arms turned into mini guns. He shot at the two, as they ran towards a fissure, hopping over several of them as Gadget did the same, sparking and glitching. Soon, the two reached a dead end, as the cyborg shuddered and walked towards them, One of his arms turning into a missile launcher. He aimed it at Penny's face, making a horrible, rage filled roaring noise…

As Brain kicked him towards a nearby fissure.

The deranged cyborg fell down, not able to save himself with a 'go-go parachute' so, he fell into the darkness, it was so deep not even a thud was heard. Penny choked back another sob as she held Brain tight, and she got out a phone from her bag and called 911. As soon as the call ended, claws scratching against rock were heard. Brain growled as He and Penny began to run away, towards the beaten-up streets. Gadget looked insanely beaten up now. His gloves were off, revealing clawed, metal hands. His back was hunched awkwardly, like it was broken. Oil leaked everywhere, as he shakily got out a Glock 17 and aimed the gun towards Brain...

And then he was shot right between the eyes.

Penny shakily held the gun that was in her backpack, sobbing as the cyborg fell to his knees, oil pouring out of the new wound. Brain whimpered in shock as the man's eyes flickered to a black color and Penny ran forward, holding her lifeless Uncle's body, tears falling from her eyes as police sirens were heard.

"Uncle… We'll get you fixed, I promise… This won't happen again…"


End file.
